Possession
by amberausten7
Summary: This is a Bamon fanfic with an M rating for a reason! XOXO loves!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters…_

**_Trifonic-Good Enough_**

**I don't know how the story ends**

**And I don't want to know, so if you do**

**Don't tell me, let's pretend we write it as we go**  
><strong>Promises are so hard to keep, we say things we don't mean<strong>  
><strong>You're here for now it's good enough for me<strong>

**I will be here when you need me by your side**  
><strong>I will be here once the thrill is gone<strong>  
><strong>I will be here when everything is just right<strong>  
><strong>I will be here after you move on<strong>

"All I know is that ever since I've come back from the dead I can't stop thinking about _him._ Don't get me wrong, I love Jeremy, we've been through a lot but he wasn't the one walking through hell to save me." It was time that Caroline and I had this talk. I mean fuck if you can't tell your best friends how you are feeling what's the point in having them around. She looked at me like she wanted to pounce but took a deep breath, her eyes persuading me to go on.

"I told you I was with all of you even when you couldn't see me right? Do you remember when Jeremy and I got into that huge fight about Anna because she was always around? Well it was because he was constantly thinking about her and it pissed me off." I sucked my teeth and huffed at the memory. "And do you know who I was with almost every night after my death?" I asked. Caroline shakes her head no, not wanting to believe that we are having this conversation.

"Damon. Damon, Care! I mean fucking hell, I was by his side more than Jeremy's and he and I are supposed to be in love" I stand up and start pacing the room. My fingers were turning red from me ringing my hands.

"Imagine my surprise the first time we slept together and when we woke up next to each other?!" She looked at me as though I'd gone fucking nuts. I stop pacing and drop back onto the couch next to her.

"Oh come on. You know it wasn't like that. It's not like he could touch me or anything…but I was always with him Care." I thought it made what Jeremy and I had before my death seem borderline mundane. "What does that tell you?" My eyes were pleading with my bestie to speak her mind. That she hadn't said anything had me on edge.

"Ok Bon. First I need you to calm down" she says with a reassuring pat on my thigh. "Second, I need you to remember who we are talking about. Damon cares for two, maybe three people? Elena, Stefan and Damon" she says squeezing my leg and giving me her serious face. "Have you seen him since you've been back?"

"No" I say sheepishly looking down "but you know how he is. He wouldn't want me all nice and thankful and fawning all over him and shit. He likes the challenge" something Elena will never be I think to myself. Dammit, I've got to check these feelings or everyone is going to know that I want to fuck Damon, hard.

Damon wondered how the witch had managed to get her own apartment her freshman year at college. Her absenteeism probably made the vacancy in her dorm an easy target for someone who needed to get into them. He was certain her dad, being Mayor, had pulled a few strings so that his little girl could concentrate on her studies.

Damon found himself parked outside said apartment wondering what the hell brought him here for any other reason than Elena. He knew where girlfriend was and it wasn't on campus. As he made his way up the stairs to Bonnie's door he wondered what her reaction would be once she saw him. Did she know how hard he fought to bring her back to the living? Did she even give a shit?

He knocked on her door and steadied himself waiting for the jolt of magic that often accompanies entering a home without an invitation but he felt nothing. It would seem that she left without putting the proper wards around her home. He was going to have to grill her about being more careful after having just died and all.

Damon was was all tied up in knots and sick to his stomach with excitement after he picked the lock and entered her home. It was all in anticipation of seeing _her_. _She_ did this to him. So now what?

Finally, I was home.

I was emotionally drained from my chat with Caroline and just wanted to sleep but as I made my way through the front door I noticed two things that set me on high alert. One, my grimoire was open on my living room table and two, there was a glass of bourbon seated neatly beside it. I took a look around my place and a step closer to the book. It looks as though someone is interested in a protection spell but this one was more darkness than light. Light, if the two individuals involved had a true affinity towards each other. They would be equals, protecting each other to the death. Dark, if that balance was off and one was unsure of their feelings. The end result would be a Master/servant relationship. Of course the person with the strongest feelings would serve his or her Master, forever.

Before I could react to my findings a hand was forced over my mouth and an arm snaked around my waist. "Hello sweet Bonnie" my assailant says running warm lips over the pulse in my neck. I stop flailing like lunatic when I realize who I'm with and my body starts in with a different kind of reaction.

Once he releases me I turn to him and stare him down. I am not sure whether to be angry or elated, totally pissed or utterly relieved so I ask the one question that has been burning in me for weeks.

"What took you so long?" I wanted to know not only because of the length of time it took for him to come to me after I returned but also because it took him forever to figure out that I was gone, dead, kaput.

"I'm so sorry little one. I won't let anything happen to you again" he says softly in my ear and grabs my hand.

"We have a lot to discuss Bonnie." He leads me to my bedroom and shuts the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bedding with me you see at night your heart wears knight armour - alt-J_

When that door clicked shut I'd like to say that I was nervous but I wasn't, there was none of that. It was like my soul had finally agreed to released the breath it had been holding and all the pent up energy in me diminished, just being in the vicinity of this man.

When that door clicked shut I'd like to say that the warning bells that normally sound before his physical presence made itself known, blared so loud that I doubled over. I should be on the ground, clutching my head in pain like one of the many aneurysms I'd delivered to the subject in front of me. Again, there was none of that.

What grew inside that room instead was an intensity so thick it settled into the space around us and affected our beings so profoundly that we did not know what to do. So we just stood there staring at each other like aliens until...

My cheek found solace in the hollow of his shirt covered chest, one arm wound tight around me while one hand palmed the side of my face, holding me firmly in place. There was nothing left for me to do but wrap my arms around that lean waist and tune my other ear in to the (mostly) undead heart that beat once, deep and loud, as though it had a message only to be heard by me.

"Bonnie?"

"Hmmm?" I mummer with eyes closed, completely happy with where I am.

Repositioning me, he held me out at arms length, tilted his head and hit me with a barrage of questions. "Why was I able to get into your apartment? Are you crazy? Where are the wards? You died for him? He means that much to you?" Finally ending with a stern "I need you to be careful. I've already lost you once witchy and I will not do it again."

Not knowing where to start, I answer the easiest question. "I didn't think anything dangerous would be showing up to greet me so soon. I'm glad I was wrong" I say with a slight smirk.

Damon smiles and I am immediately swept up in it, realization setting in that he could ask me for anything in this moment and I would give it. With a blush I cast my eyes down to my Nike Wedges. He grabs my hand, walks me over to my bed, pats the side gently and tells me to "sit down". Not quite a request, not quite a demand.

I oblige and watch in fascination as he sinks to his knees and starts to unlace my shoes. His eyes and hands are focused on the task when he starts mumbling and that perfect, pink mouth sets in at a mile a second. I make out the gist as he switches between cursing me out and planning out my protection detail. He breaks down how "it shouldn't be too hard to rearrange time and people so that I can keep you safe" and "only idiots give their lives so freely". All I can do is listen and watch, open mouthed, as I take in this demon, this daemon, my Damon kneeling at my feet and reprimanding me under his breath all the while.

I answered one of his many questions so it was only fair that he answered mine. "Damon, why were you looking at that spell in my grimoire?" His head snaps up and those feirce, fucking eyes of his bore into mine. It's as though he could not understanding how anyone could be so oblivious to the fact that I, Bonnie Bennett, the magical fixer, do indeed matter. I was feeling uneasy with the silence and decided to break it but when my lips parted so that I could go in to the repercussions of the spell he says "for you Bonnie".

He unwraps his hands from my calves, stands up and begins taking off his shoes. He places them in my closet like they belong there and starts shaking his head.

"You don't get it because you weren't here but I need that spell for you...I want it for us." He says as I continue to sit on the edge of my bed dumbfounded by what he just said. " I know I have no right to ask this of you because I am not free but in my defense I did not know how deeply I cared for you until Jeremy told me you were dead. I did not know until the moment he delivered that lecture on magic finding a balance that there was something in me that existed to be at war and win with you by my side." He moved toward my dresser, opened one of the drawers and pulled out my favorite t-shirt/ short set to sleep in. Of course he knew it was my favorite because my scent lingered heavily on the things I adored.

I tried to speak but could not form sentences as I was high off of his confession and then he made matters worse, positioning himself between my thighs. His closeness was making my head swim, his smell was driving my hormones insane so when he told me to raise my arms I did as I was instructed.

Damon pulls my shirt over my head and continues working that mouth as though he thinks I can take any more of its seduction. "I cannot believe I was so...blind, so... absorbed in something else I could not see". His hooded eyes taking in the sight of me. I notice the shiver that runs through his masculine frame as he slips me into the top of my sleep set, ghosting his hands down my arms.

I needed to tell him that the spell was not as black and white as protecting me but he pulls me to my feet and starts unbuttoning my pants. "Damon," I say putting my hands over his to stop him from moving so fast "You need to hear me." I remove my hands from his and make my way to the other side of my bed. "If I do this we will not be ourselves. We will be bound together living out this life thinking only of each other, not to mention the uncertainty of what happens in our next lives" I say looking at him and hoping that my eyes convey the seriousness of this particular magic. He shrugs his shoulders and I roll my eyes.

"That is not all. This spell has the potential to make one of us serve the other as Master or Mistress so it should not to be taken lightly. Are you ok with that kind of devotion to me for the rest of your life because I can tell you that it terrifies me that one of us would have that power over the other" I ask hoping that he understood.

His response is physical as he closes the distance between us, never breaking eye contact and starts unbuttoning my jeans. This time I let him. I swear I was fine until I heard that zipper come down so agonizingly slow, all I could do was close my eyes in anticipation of what was to come next. To my surprise, he grabs my hands placing them on his shoulders as he helps me out of my jeans and into shorts. Still at my feet, which is becoming my favorite position for him, he turns his head and kisses the inside of my wrist. "Fuck Bonnie, you smell so fucking good" he says before standing back up in a daze.

"Damon."

"Bonnie, I know and we can discuss it, but later. Right now I want to fall asleep holding you and wake up to the face that has been invading my thoughts for months." I watch as he strips down, lays his clothes on my chair and pulls back the covers on my bed. There was no question in my mind as to whether or not this was a good idea because I was finally with him. I'd been on his mind more than Jeremy's during my time on the other side and could not wait to get back into the physical world so that we could do exactly what we were about to do. So, I light the candle on my night stand and turn off the lights. He slips into my bed and raises the sheets on my side so that I can climb in can curl tight around him.

"Little one," he whispers after a while just as I am starting to drift off.

"Hmm?" I question.

"I think you're going to need to pick a safeword" he says with a smile in his voice.

And all I can manage before I fall asleep is "shit."


End file.
